ILLEGALS KEEP WALKING THROUGH THE OPEN DOOR
by Jaxhawk THE POT IS BOILING WHILE COOKS TAKE VACATION http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RtA9-QRDS6I/AAAAAAAABbE/RnxDEJQHtTQ/s1600-h/ALIENSCROSSING.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RtA9-gRDS7I/AAAAAAAABbM/D6JPEUmedMY/s1600-h/congress.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RtA9-gRDS8I/AAAAAAAABbU/Mdw7IljGujA/s1600-h/wtcenter.jpg Every year, an estimated three million illegal aliens pour across our southern border. Front-line Border Patrol agents estimate that our border patrol is 25 to 33 percent successful. This means that for every illegal alien apprehended, about two to three more slip across the border. What other business allows a 33 percent success rate? Certainly not doctors, contractors or cashiers. Why do we allow our federal government to do its job only a third of the time? As a sovereign nation, we must control our borders. We must ensure that terrorists cannot and do not infiltrate the United States to plot and carry out attacks against citizens. Apologists for illegals refuse to acknowledge the connection between terrorism and our lax immigration policies, despite the fact we know the 9/11 terrorists were here illegally. The Sept. 11 hijackers used our own laws to enter the country, but remained in the country and violated their visas by staying when they expired. Only four years has passed since Sept. 11, 2001, but did we learn no lesson? We must be able to make sure our visitors abide by our rules and if they're participating in terror activity, we should deport them. It's common sense. Intelligence tells us there are terrorists in the U.S.striving to recreate a massive tragedy like Sept. 11, 2001. They know our border security weaknesses, and are exploiting it to enter our own country - right now. This is because, the federal government instructs their agents to minimally enforce the law. In 2003 the agents responsible for apprehending illegals in the workforce, arrested only 445 illegals. This lax enforcement costs American tax payers at least 10 billion dollars a year in benefits to illegals. Medicaid costs 2.5 billion a year, and an estimated one billion dollars goes out of the U.S. economy back over the border. This Country accepts one million legal aliens each year since the 1990 Immigration Reform Act. The U.S. Census estimates that in addition to these legals, 8-11 million illegals reside in the U.S. In 1995 during testimony before a Congressional Committee the following quote was uttered: "In closing, the testimony of the chairman of the Commission on Immigration Reform, the late Barbara Jordan, said "Credibility in immigration policy can be summed up in one sentence: Those who should get in, get in; those who should be kept out, are kept out; and those who should not be here will be required to leave." If only it was true! WE are told by such great prognosticators as the Washington Post that deporting all 11 million illegals would take five years and cost 1.7% of the annual federal GDP. By calculations made by people smarter than me it shows that it would cost the average family, earning the medium family income of $43,527.00, $148.00. This is little more than it would cost to change the lock on your front door! A Country with a GDP of 12 trillion dollars annually can afford the deportation. It is the people we trusted, and elected to Congress and the White House over the past 20 years who don't want to do what Americans want them to do. Secure the borders and deport all illegals, and begin now! The debate, actually the battle,is between "national-community Americans" -- those who continue to believe in the idea of a separate, self-governed nation -- and those who have a "post-American" vision. The post-American vision is for (1) America's workers to be "allowed" to compete directly with every worker in the world who makes the effort to move to this country and for (2) the quality of life of a local community to be determined by global forces rather than by democratic self-determination. The words in italics are courtesy of "NUMBERSUSA"> __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 25, 2007 Category: IMMIGRATION ILLEGALS POITICIANS DEPORTING Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.